paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday Lunch
The Sunday Lunch is the final meal of the week at Horseshoe and is both famous and infamous for many reasons. It is the capstone of the camping week and one of the most memorable events. Meal The Sunday Lunch is always a Thanksgiving style meal; mashed potatoes, stuffing, turkey, gravy, cranberries, and of course the peas and carrots. During the first few minutes of lunch, the hungry campers devour the delicious food, a major improvement upon the cuisine of the earlier days. The dessert for Sunday is historically ice cream (normally Neapolitan ice cream sandwiches but some years it is simply vanilla ice cream in a large bowl or plain ice cream sandwiches). In 2013, due to the "no budget" of the Horseshoe Kitchen, each table was served pumpkin pie for dessert. Awards Although the Horseshoe Campfire the previous night is the site of many awards, after the meal concludes even more awards are given out to the troops and/or scouts. Clean Camp Award An award is given out to each campsite that has passed the Clean Camp inspection everyday during the week. Then the troops are ranked and the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners receive a ribbon and recognition for the Cleanest Camps. Inter-Troop Awards Awards are given out to the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners for various Inter-Troop competitions during the week at Horseshoe. The inter-troop competitions include; speed climbing, archery shoot, rifle/shotgon shoot, swimming, track and field, obstacle course, Turtle Derby, and others. The final Inter-Troop contest result announced is the Paul Bunyan or Water Carnival competition which was held on Saturday. Songs Green Grow the Rushes, O This Paoli 1 favorite is sang with extreme gusto and enthusiasm. At Horseshoe, the song is typically led by Ernie Heegard and is sung in a cumulative fashion much like 12 Days of Christmas with each verse building on the others. The scouts sing this song with a slight variation: Instead of singing "Three, Three, the rivals, Two, two, the lily-white boys", Paoli 1 sings "Three, Three, the rivals, saying to! to! Paoli 1" as a tribute to Paoli 1's greatness. While singing the song, scouts will lift, bang, and/or drop the tables to show their enthusiasm. Many times for those uncareful waiters, water and/or food will splash out. No matter what precautions the waiter takes, the table will always be a mess to clean up, which is why many scouts dread the Sunday Lunch KP. After the song is finished, Paoli 1 will shout "One more Time!" and at this cue, Ernie will restart the song from 12 ho. The Cat Came Back Sunday Lunch is unique in that it actually has two songs (three if you count the dismissal song below). Following Green Grow, there is a slightly modified singing of the Cat Came Back along with a conga line. Paoli 1 historically does not participate in the conga line which snakes through the dining hall. Trail to Eagle Rather than the typical meal dismissal, to dismiss scouts from Sunday Lunch, everyone sings Trail the Eagle. First, all Eagle Scouts line the aisle-ways to recognize their accomplishments and to show the other scouts that Eagle is an attainable goal. The Camp director will then lead the song and dismiss the scouts from Eagle down through the ranks one by one to Scout . Category:Horseshoe